legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander
|first = |last = |showloa = }}Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander is a main character in the first and second season of Legend of the Seeker. He is a Wizard of the First Order, and the grandfather of both Richard Cypher and Jennsen Rahl. Biography Early Life When Zedd was a boy his father, Caracticcus Zorander, taught Zedd how to use his wizard powers. Zedd showed much promise in training. Caracticcus spent most of his time with Zedd while Thaddiccus, Zedd's younger brother, got to play. This caused some issues between the brothers. He then joined Darken Rahl's father Panis Rahl some time when he was young. Later on, Zedd met a woman named Erylin and had a daughter with her. We assume that Eyrlin died because she has not appeared so far. Zedd and Panis Rahl were great friends, to the point where Panis declared that he loved Zedd (as a friend). When Panis Rahl called Zedd to help him with Panis' "problem" (Panis couldn't father a child), offering to raise Zedd's rank to 1st Wizard, Zedd agreed to help Panis. Everything was great until Shota came up with a vision that Darken Rahl would grow up to be an evil tyrant, so Caracticcus poisoned Darken Rahl. When Panis found out, he killed Caracticcus, effectively ending his friendship with Zedd. Some time later, Zedd found out his daughter was with child and that his grandchild would be the Seeker, so he went to his daughter and told her. When the boy was born, Zedd took Richard and went to Westland and stayed there with Richard until Kahlan, a Confessor, arrived. Zedd then joined Kahlan and Richard on the quest to defeat Darken Rahl. After returning to the Midlands twenty-two years after leaving, Zedd discovered that his mother had died while he was away. The First Quest Twenty two years after leaving the Midlands Kahlan, a Confessor, located Zedd and asked him to name the Seeker. After Richard was named they set off to end the tyranny of Darken Rahl. Zedd discovered Taralyn, his daughter, only to learn she had a second child, Jensen, the pristinely ungifted one. Jensen is sent into hiding following the murder of Tarralyn. Zedd grows close to Kahlan, and they seem to establish a father-daughter relationship. Personality Zedd is a very kindly person and cares a lot about the people in exceptionally kids. He is your very wise man with good advice to those who need him. Zedd is a man with a big appetite and is usually eating something. He is also a bit prideful. Zedd is well liked by everyone - even Cara eventually warms up to him. butthole Relationships Richard Cypher Richard is Zedd's grandson Kahlan Amnell Zedd sees Kahlan as a daughter/granddaughter Cara Mason Cara, who was once considered an enemy, is now one of Zedd's closest friends. Thaddicus Zorander Thaddicus is Zedd's younger brother. Powers & Abilities Zedd is one if not the most powerful sorcerer in life and is revered by all magicians as he encounters all of whom consider themselves inferior in comparison to him. His powers include Pyrokinesis: He can shoot Wizard fire from his hands that can incapacitate most people and creatures. Telekinesis: he can make things float or cold objects to their own. He can also use the applicants ability offensively by throwing people off their feet several meters and knock them out. Cryokinesis: He can freeze objects to ice. Magic shields: He can create invisible shield that protects him against both magical and non-magical attacks. Magic Resistance: he has limited resistance to magic attacks: Spells: Zedd is knowledgeable in an incredible number of spells. One of his former students Jeziah who are very powerful wizard in his own right claimed that Zedd forgotten more than he will ever know about magic. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Gifted Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters